1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailing receptacle.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a mailing receptacle made from a coconut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unless one has had the personal experience of opening a coconut, it could closely be described as a "tough nut to crack". The present invention is an entirely new idea for the practical jokester, that is, to use a coconut as a mailing receptacle.
Numerous innovations for mailing receptacles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.